ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Necropolix
Necropolix is an Osmosian and a protagonist in the series 40: The Last Splixson. He is the son of Demonstar, the grandson of Arcmaster, and the cousin of Azeroth and Inbenton. Alongside Fred, he receives more character development after being introduced than a number of other characters. History When Necropolix first appeared in "Invasion of Galvan, Part 2: The Invasion", he quickly became one of Fred's most notable enemies. He was once a ruthless, cold-blooded warrior and outright killer, but later abandons his role as Ruler of The Osmosian Empire, instead choosing to fight alongside Fred and his team, after learning the truth behind the Splixson Genocide. Necropolix was seemingly killed by Mick during the explosion of the Flagship but manages to survive and crash-lands on Khoros where he is rescued by a beautiful Anodite. The two form a team and rescue a group of Osmosians from a torture camp and teleport to Hathor. There, he meets Fred and reveals to him that another Splixson had attempted to assassinate him. On route to Osmos V to read an autobiographical record of Arcmaster's life and uncover the truth, they are captured by mercenaries hired by Azeroth and Inbenton. Necropolix is tortured while in captivity, before being rescued by The Warriors of Apollo and taken to safety on Planet Supmylo. Personality Necropolix is someone who is not good with words and can be quite direct. This is due to him not having many friends. As such, he can come off as a rude person to others, such as Jenevile. After encountering Mick and barely surviving the explosion, Necropolix attempts to repair his relationship with Fred, his former enemy. This shows he is now attempting to make up for his past mistake of attacking him, showing a sense of maturity. Abilities Several of his powers are the result of an unexplained mutation: * Shapeshifting his arms into Talpaedan Jackhammer Arms as in Invasion of Galvan, Part 2: The Invasion. * Amperi Electrokinesis (Invasion of Galvan, Part 2: The Invasion) * Exoskeleton Armor (Invasion of Galvan, Part 2: The Invasion) * Energy Blasts (Finger Beam, Eye Lasers...) (Invasion of Galvan, Part 2: The Invasion) * Wind Blasts (Beginning of the End) Although he has not shown them yet, he possesses all of Van Helsing's abilities after absorbing his abilities and life force. He is also shown to be stronger than an average Osmosian. He is also capable of resisting impacts and blunt force trauma that would severely injure and kill a normal being (On Broken Wings). Appearances 40: The Last Splixson * Invasion of Galvan, Part 2: The Invasion He is sent on a mission by his father to infiltrate the G.P. Brisk II. However, he is confronted by R.O.B. and engage in battle. He also severely injures Metarid. At the end of the invasion, he rushes to his father's corpse and swears to get his revenge. * Beginning of the End He kills Van Helsing by draining his abilities and life force. Near the end of the episode, his flagship is attacked and destroyed by a Splixson intruder, who reveals the secrets of the Splixson Genocide to him, before nearly killing him. * On Broken Wings After crash-landing on Khoros, he is rescued by Jenevile. Together they free a group of Osmosians from a torture camp. He reveals his dark nature to her as she consoles him and helps him deal with the remorse of his actions. * Starcrossed He works together with Fred to take down an elite Osmosian agent. * Revelation Necropolix tells Fred all he knows about the mysterious Splixson. On their way to Osmos V, they are ambushed and Fred w/Necropolix are captured and delivered to the Osmosian Warlords. He is severely tortured by Inbenton before he is freed and rescued by the Warriors of Apollo. * Deeper Blue At the request of Fred's team, Necropolix follows Fred into Death's Realm and accompanies him through the realm. They fight off a Demipower but almost fall at the hands of Xhadam and Xhracleb. Necropolix is expelled from Death's Realm before Fred/Blank's confrontation with Death. Trivia * His character evolves from villain to protagonist through the course of the series. Category:Aliens Category:Osmosians Category:Air Aliens Category:Energy Manipulation Aliens Category:Electric Aliens Category:Enhanced Strength Aliens Category:Enhanced Durability Aliens Category:40: The Last Splixson Category:Charbel2001 Category:Males Category:Former Villains Category:Male Aliens Category:Beam Emission Aliens